DDR Party!
by SanninAuthoresses
Summary: The three Sannin Authoresses come together again to orture the charaters! NarutoHarry Potter crossover. DDR Party.


A/N: This is the first Party Ficcy. Others include Roller-skating and Karaoke. This chappie was written by UnicornGirly109. Enjoy!

The three Sannin Authoresses were in UnicornGirly's basement. They stood next to a TV that sat on a short wooden stand thing that sat in front g two DDR dance mats. DDR music played in the background.

"DDR party!" yelled EA.

"Yeah!" yelled UnicornGirly.

"Here we go again," said Leeren.

"Who should we invite?" asked UnicornGirly taking out her notebook.

"You mean abduct and then force to play?" said Leeren.

"Yeah, that. Same difference." said UnicornGirly absently. She was now looking for her magical lucky purple pen.

Leeren rolled her eyes.

"Kashi!" yelled EA.

"Sasuke!" yelled UnicornGirly.

"Freaks!" yelled Leeren.

"Whatever!" yelled EA, still yelling for no reason.

"Right!" yelled UnicornGirly following suit.

"Freaks," said Leeren, breaking the trend.

"And proud of it!" yelled UnicornGirly starting it up again.

EA nodded.

"Anyways, back to our hostages…I mean guests…" said UnicornGirly.

Leeren shook her head.

"We should do Harry Potter and Naruto…"

"Bad thoughts." said EA, grinning in her weird way (this time without the braces since they are now gone).

"Not like that you perv!" said Katie rolling her eyes.

"I'm not a perv…I'm a super perv!"

"More like super-duper…"

"Super-duper?" asked Leeren with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up Leeren and go snog Gai." said Unicorn.

"You. Are. So. Dead."

"Yeah well, I got snakes!" UnicornGirly then cut her fingers, made the freaky signs, and called up her snakes of DOOM! Then she realized what she had done…

"Snakes!" she screamed as snakes appeared. "I hate snakes! With passion! Save me! Ahhhhh! Run! I want my mommy! Where's my blankie!"

EA and Lauren looked at each other.

"Ummm….Katie? You kinda sorta are the one that called them. You know that, right?" asked Leeren.

"Make 'em go away!" screamed UnicornGirly from her place on top of the stairs.

"Okay…Fine…" then Leeren made them go away. "Better?" she asked.

"Much."

"Did you learn your lesson?"

"There was a lesson? All I saw were snakes. No school-type stuff."

"Dumb blonde," said EA.

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Just no more snakes, okay?"

"Right. I'll only call them when I'm not in the same room," UnicornGirly said, nodding proudly at her smartness.

"Katie, that won't work," said EA.

"And why not?"

"Because they'll just appear in the same room as you."

"…"

"…"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"We are so off topic," said Leeren.

"Let's go back to our guest list."

"Okay."

UnicornGirly opened her notebook.

"Okay, so who should come?"

"Well…the three of us," said EA.

"No crap, Sherlock," said UnicornGirly.

"Keep digging, Watson!" said Leeren.

"Riiiiiiiiiiight," said EA.

Unicorn wrote down their names on the paper. "Oh and Harry, Ron, and Hermione!"

"Yeah."

Unicorn wrote it down.

After about 15 minutes the list was done. It read:

Katie

Kristy

Lauren

Harry

Ron

Hermione

Ginny

Luna

Naruto

Sasuke

Sakura

Kakashi

Iruka

UnicornGirly read the list back to her friends. "That good?' she asked.

The others nodded.

"Let's get ready," said Leeren.

"Ready for what?" asked EA, confused.

"The party," Leeren answered,

"What do we need to be ready?"

"Food."

"I like food."

"I know."

:"Can we get pixie sticks and pepsi?" asked UnicornGirly.

"I don't think that;s a good idea…" answered Leeren.

"Pwease?"

"Okay…but only a little bit."

"I love you!" UnicornGirly squeeled, throwing her arms around her friend.

"I didn't think you were like that, Katie…" said EA.

"Shut-up, Kristy and go milk a penguin," said Unicorn, letting go of a very disgruntled Leere.

"I still don't know how to do that."

"Go figure it out."

"I don't wanna."

Unicorn stuck up her pinkie. "Burn in the firey depths of the ocean, Kris-!"

"It's EA! My name is EarthenAngel! Don't call me anything but that! Ever!"

UnicornGirly once again put up her Kristy Shield, blocking out the ranting girl in her camo pants. "Can I spork her eyes out, Leeren?"

"I don't think that would be a very good idea. You might get in trouble and go to jail and the we couldn't have our DDR Party."

Yeah," sighed UnicornGirly, "but it would be fun."

"Yeah, but I still don't think it's a very good idea."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"I'm always right!"

"And so modest, too."

I am the Queen of Modesty! The QUEEN!"

"okkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk…."

"I am."

"Whatever you say, Leeren. Whatever you say…"

"We're off topic again."

"That happens a lot, doesn't it?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"We should probably get back on topic."

Mmm-hmm."

"I don't really feel like it though…"

"Me neither."

"Let's go get some pickles!"

"Pickles?"

"Yeah, it's national pickle week. 'Member?"

"How could I forget?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, let's go!"

Then the tow left, leaving a still ranting Kris-excuse me, _EarthenAngel_-behind.

Happy National Pickle Week! Coming up---The DDR Party begins, who sucks the most?


End file.
